


Time to Go (short)

by Klainer731



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainer731/pseuds/Klainer731
Summary: A brief moment inside Charles thoughts as he takes flight to California.
Kudos: 7





	Time to Go (short)

Peering out the window, Charles patted his eyes with his handkerchief. Discretely, as if not to bring attention to himself. Watching as the ground below him became more distant. Giant trees slowly looking like small figurines as cars and streets practically disappeared. His home, memories, and hopes shrinking away as the plane rose higher into the air. 

He swallowed back the lump in his throat, having already cried countless times before boarding this plane. The images of his mother reaction when he broke the news to her. Even the heartbreak in his grandparents eyes, though he knew they all understood. Supporting him unconditionally over the last year. 

Reaching into his pocket, his fingertips grazed the cool metallic surface. Pulling out the chain, watching as the gold ring glittered in the sunlight streaming in through the compact airplane window. Part of him regretting his decision to take it along with his other valuable possessions. He contemplated whether it still held its merit like it once did before. This small token serving as a ghost of what landed him in row B-3. 

Still he could feel the heavy air that invaded their home, just moments after his fateful discovery. Pain and confusion resided in his heart ever since that day. Constantly he searched for an explanation. Why? What wrong had he done that led to such a distasteful act of mistrust? 

Watching as the small country of Wales became smaller and smaller, until there was nothing left to be seen. He could have sworn he felt the crack in his heart split entirely. Shattering his juvenile dreams into dust. His blue eyes falling into a dull stare, stone cold. 

He clutched the chain and ring combo in his right hand firmly, tucking it away into the depths of his pants pocket once again. Changing his perspective from the poignant memento to the soft blue hues of the ocean outside. Gentle ripples in the vast waters ushered away his melancholic thoughts. 

Wondrous possibilities lie ahead for him. Whatever California may offer he was certain, if anything, it would hurt less than being trapped in the confines of a town that offered nothing but traumatic memories.


End file.
